


S1 cast reacts to their game cards

by Zeelandia



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelandia/pseuds/Zeelandia
Kudos: 8





	S1 cast reacts to their game cards

Justine looks confused.  
Justine: Correct me if I'm wrong, but my hair isn't supposed to be red, right?  
Joey(sarcastically): No, it's always been that way.  
Eva(also sarcastic): Yeah, it was probably the light.  
Justine(oblivious): Oh… huh. I wonder what colour Oli's hair is.  
Joey and Eva: (stare at each other with disbelief)

Andrea looks pissed as Timothy looks over her shoulder at Andrea's card. Timothy bursts into laughter.  
Timothy: Y'know this is gonna happen to everyone Andrea… you're just the first of us to start looking their age!  
Andrea simply kicks Timothy in the groin.  
Timothy: ME GOOLIES!  
Timothy falls to the ground as Sierra walks over to Andrea  
Sierra: I think it's more magical white then grey… it suits you!  
Andrea smiles.  
Andrea: Thanks  
Timothy groans on the floor as he's covering his groin.  
Sierra: Nice punch.  
Andrea's smile gets bigger.  
Andrea: Thanks!

Sierra notices Timothy's card next to him on the ground and picks it up.  
Sierra and Andrea: What the-?!?  
The girls burst into laughter as Timothy gets up and grabs the card.  
Timothy: …I gotta hit the gym…  
Shane walks over.  
Timothy: I don't look that fat, do I?  
Shane makes the 'kinda' gesture to which Timothy simply groans.

Matt looks over at Lele's card.  
Matt(smug and sarcastic): Well, well, well, seems like I can finally stop calling you a 'dumb blonde'. You know, I like the dark style, it fits with your personality.  
Lele: Shut it, Nadeshit!  
Matt: I knew you watched my channel!  
Lele crushes the card in her hand and steals Matt's card out of his jacket.  
Lele(even more smug and sarcastic): Oooooh! Nice moustache! it covers more of your face!  
Matt grumbles.  
Matt: I like the glasses. That's all I'm gonna say.

GloZell is admiring her own card.  
GloZell: I'm looking' fine as hell! Think I even lost some weight!  
Sierra: Yeah… and Tim gained everything you lost!  
Timothy: Hey Matt, can I borrow that monocle you carry with you? It looks dope!  
Matt gives Tim his monocle as Tim tries to fit it in.

Shane and Oli are checking out each others pictures.  
Oli: I gotta say… I'm jealous of your hair cut. The clean shaven face looks good on you as well.  
Shane: You look like the coolest grandpa in the world! Can I call you daddy?  
Oli frowns and looks noticeably uncomfortable at that request.

Eva feels the uncomfortable silence and decides to put an end to it.  
Eva: Hey anybody have any glasses I can have? They make me look smarter!  
Oli(mumbles to himself): As if that's even possible…  
Lele: Yeah, they're a lot better then Matt's grandpa glasses!  
Matt: I thought you liked gold, weren't you supposed to be a gold digger?  
Timothy: Sierra looks like an angel!  
Sierra: And you like a demon!  
Justine: More like Jabba the Hutt!  
Timothy: With such red hair you should change you're name to Weasley, Justine!  
Justine: Why would I change my name to 'Weasel?'  
Oli: It's complicated...  
Andrea: Just on the card, guys… you look great in person Tim..  
Timothy regains a bit of confidence.  
Eva: Hey Joey, what's your card like?  
GloZell: Yeah, I almost forgot… does it come with demon horns?  
Shane: And a wicked smile.  
Oli: And tainted veins.  
Eva: And black eyes.  
Joey: IT LOOKS NORMAL! Alright?!? It looks just like me.  
Justine: Since when are you two-dimensional?  
Everyone: (facepalms)


End file.
